


Everything about you

by Kerowonnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Dodo - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Chae Hyungwon, Foot Jobs, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, fem!hyungwon, there is also a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowonnie/pseuds/Kerowonnie
Summary: “Stay there.” A playful smile forms on Dodo’s red lips as soon as she lets go of the tie, leaving her boyfriend at the door. Dodo herself slowly goes over to her bed - in perfect princess style with small LED lights on its top and way to many stuffed animals on its headboard. But she can't help it. It would break her heart to just get rid of one of them, since Minhyuk did his best to win every single on their various dates at the amusement park.Will Minhyuk ever get rid of his girlfriend?





	Everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, English is not my first language and also M/F is nothing I usually write... >___<
> 
> Thanks for proofreading @shadyhon
> 
> if you want to talk to me, give me feedback or criticize me, find me on twt @yoentanvantae

Dodo is by far not the most popular girl on the campus, but her boyfriend is the most popular guy. And they are both very aware of that. The both of them knew each other since they're little, they tried kissing with each other and after meeting with a few other boys and girls, they knew the one they really wanted is their best friend.

"You know... the girls in the higher classes are betting when you'll get rid of me." Dodo says, playing with her foot on Minhyuk's leg. She is fully aware of the fact, that making her boyfriend horny in the middle of the cafeteria might not be the best idea, but she enjoys to bring this little red blush on the cheeks she loves to kiss. Her long fingers are playing with the straw of her cafe latte and her tongue twists around it pretty obviously.

A sunshine smile forms on Minhyuk's lips as he watches her game. "I hope someone bets on  _ never _ because I'll never ever let you go."

Yes, she is weak for him. Weak for this smile, weak for his uneven blink, weak for his charms. Even now, when she tries to seduce him and he just looks at her, saving the memories for later - and he will make her pay for this, that was for sure.

"You are the worst." Pouting, she looks into her now empty glass. "Now I really want to get fucked by you and you’re refusing because we're in school."

Minhyuk laughs at her pout, caressing her cheek as he lifts himself a bit from the table just to kiss her beautiful red painted lips. "We just have to survive one lesson after that, I'll teach you another one." he whispered with one of his innocent smiles.

Survive. That's right, Dodo has to survive. As the daughter of the most hated person in Seoul, investor Chae Hyunsoo, surviving is what she's doing since she’s little. She had to deal with the shit people were telling about her father being the boss in the Korean mafia, or that he was capable of the new high rise which led the family business of a girl in school to bankruptcy. Maybe all of it was true, maybe not, but nothing of this was her fault. Now, she's seen as the arrogant gangster daughter who was blackmailing the sunshine Lee Minhyuk to be her boyfriend. But the truth was different, sweet and innocent.

_ She met Minhyuk when she was 5 years old, sitting in her tree house in her garden, sipping invisible tea and eating the same piece of plastic cake since 3 hours when she heard a loud thump, followed by sobbing. _

_ "Are you alright?" she asked, looking out of her window and on the sidewalk. _

_ "No." Sobbing, sniffing. "I... I nearly hit the kitten with my bike and... fell." _

_ She could see that the boy, maybe a year older than herself, tried to hold back his tears back but failed miserably. "Please wait a minute!" she said and disappeared from the window. A few moments later, she escaped the huge gate with a small black kitten on her arms and a tall guy in tow.  _

_ "My name is Dodo and this is Kiwi." She pointed on the cat. "Would you like to come in so we can take care of your knee?" _

_ "Minhyuk." he said with a small nod and a little, shy smile and it was the only answer Dodo got, but she didn't care. She directed the tall guy to get the bike while she took the hand of the boy to lead him through the gate into her home. _

After this day, the two of them became friends. Minhyuk never cared about the things people, or even his own parents, said about Dodo and her family because he knew better.

It didn't take long for the both of them to meet in front of the school gate and hop into the black Mercedes-Benz, waiting for Dodo like every day.

"Hey, Siwon!" Minhyuk greets the driver with a fist bump and he just replies with a chuckle. After the years the handsome man, who could have also been an idol instead of Dodo’s bodyguard, grew to be more than that. He is used to driving the two lovebirds through the city to the cinema, to quiet restaurants or sometimes late at night to the lookout on the Inwangsan mountain without telling her father about it.

"Where do you wanna go kids? Hyunsoo will be busy until late at night." The guy says from the driver's seat, looking right at them in the rear viewing mirror. But instead of an answer, he just catches the kids kissing on the backseat and a reply is not needed anymore.

Dodo gets a hold on Minhyuk's tie, dragging him into her large bedroom. Maybe the school uniforms had been one reason why the tall girl has wanted her boyfriend to go to the same school as herself, knowing that she couldn’t resist his good looking features in a suit.

“Stay there.” A playful smile forms on Dodo’s red lips as soon as she lets go of the tie, leaving her boyfriend at the door. Dodo herself slowly goes over to her bed - in perfect princess style with small LED lights on its top and way too many stuffed animals on its headboard. But she can't help it. It would break her heart to just get rid of them since Minhyuk did his best to win every single one on their various dates at the amusement park.

With thoughtful moves the girl kneels down on her queen size bed, watching Minhyuk still standing next to the door as she starts to open the buttons of her white blouse. Her long fingers slowly trace over her still clothed breasts before she removes it just to throw it to the side. “You know…” she starts, moving the fingers of her left hand up to her lips to slightly touch them while her right hand is placed at her flat tummy. “Sometimes, when you're not with me… I imagine you watching me.” Dodo knows how to act shy but showing off all her sex appeal and feminine attributes.

“You do?” Minhyuk asks with a smirk, grips his tie to lose it a bit. It got hot in here from the moment his girlfriend has stepped away from him and started her little game. “What am I doing except watching?”

Dodo laughs, leaning her head back to bare her long neck to him - even if he's not allowed to place kisses on the white skin. “You're asking this because you want to touch yourself. I can see your boner from here.” But there is no trace of judgment in her voice as she shifts on the bed just to get rid of her black skirt as well, leaving her body covered in only her underwear. “But to answer your question… you're telling me what I should do to pleasure myself.” Again, her left hand is at her mouth, but this time, she's biting the fingertip of her index finger, already aroused by the thought of her boyfriend being all bossy while looking like the sweetest angel on earth.

Minhyuk swallows hard. His palms are sweaty and he would love to get rid of his clothing, but his princess still hasn’t allowed him to do so and so he has to stay calm and wait for his turn. “Baby… you'll be the death of me.” He bites his lower lip and gets rid of his tie and his black jacket, leaving him still dressed in his white shirt and dress pants.

“Stop with the sweet talking and tell me what you want me to do.”

“Please let me come to you to get a closer look, baby.” Her smile and a simple gesture with her index finger, ordering him over to the bed, is all he gets for an answer.

Like a dog, he follows, crosses the room in a beeline and sits down on the comfortable mattress. His eyes linger on her white skin, so smooth and covered with small moles where only he gets to see them. He bites his lower lip again, not daring to touch her even if this is everything he desires.

“So darling. Spill. For today, I'm your pretty doll.” She places one hand behind her back to lean on it while slowly tracing a line from her neck over her breasts and her stomach with her other hand, until it reaches her legs which she opens a little more to give him a better look at the slightly wet spot in her underwear. Neither her nor he did more than a few sloppy kisses in the car, but she's already wet just from her imagination - obviously. The view drives Minhyuk nearly crazy. He lets out a shaky breath, biting his lower lip yet again and places a hand on her knee.

“No touching, Minnie~” she says as she wipes his hand away but placing her own on the same spot. “Tell me what you want, pretty boy~” Dodo lowers her eyelids, licking her lips, slow and seductively. “Do you want me to take off my underwear? Should I finger myself? Would you like to see me with my toys?” All of her suggestions sound good to the girl herself and she feels how the eyes of her boyfriend linger on her body in mere desire, sees how he is thinking about her words.

A few moments later a smirk forms on his lips and he leans back, a hand between his own legs, lazily rubbing himself through his pants. “Why don’t you start to dance for me and take off your cute lace.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and starts the music just two taps later on the display, that immediately fills her room, trying to get her into the right mood.

He doesn't have to wait long to see her getting up on her bed, her long fingers tracing over her body as she closes her eyes to feel the music. Slowly, her hips are moving enticingly to the rhythm, her hands stopping at her still covered breasts to squeeze them as she bites her bottom lip, watching her boy with an alluring gaze. It takes half of the song until finally, the bra finds its way on the floor and another minute for the panties to follow.

“Oh fuck…” he whispers with a dry mouth, eyes fixed on her beautiful white skin, her soft boobs, her nipples already so hard and waiting to be touched and her nice, firm ass which fits perfectly on his lap and her long legs - not to mention that he’s got the perfect view between her legs. He just loves everything on her and the bulge in his pants is just proof enough for the adoration of his girlfriend.

Dodo is still standing on the bed, massaging her breasts but lets her fingers wander yet again. She makes sure that her boyfriend watches every move when she brings her long fingers to her lips, slipping two of them easily into her mouth. With a low moan, she starts licking visibly on them, sucking on them as if it was something else before she releases them with a soft plop and a low whispered  _ Minhyuk _ .

He also moans, opening his pants because all this is way too hot for a school uniform - and his pants way too tight for the hard-on beneath it.

But Dodo enjoys every little drop of this moment. She enjoys being in the spotlight, to see her boyfriend so horny, to know that she's the only one he watches with those hungry eyes. And she especially likes to see how he is in private - not always the cute sunshine but a man who adores his woman in every way possible.

Soon after, she sinks back on her knees, leaning forward to brush her wet fingers over Minhyuk's lips before she claims them with her own. The kiss is deep and hot. Minhyuk can't help himself and puts his hands on her slim hips. This time she doesn't push him away. She just moans into the kiss, leaning more into him as she deepens it more, tasting her boyfriend until she breaks from the kiss again and replaces her tongue with her long fingers. Like Dodo a few minutes ago, Minhyuk swirls his tongue around her index and her middle finger, licking on them, taking both of them into his mouth to get them nice and wet.

With a hungry gaze at Minhyuk’s sweet lips, she bites her own until she sinks back on her bed again. She is surrounded by all of her stuffed animals, which would be a very cute sight if it wasn't for her naked body and the spread legs, allowing Minhyuk the best view in the front row.

“Watch closely.” she orders as she starts to trace her fingers down until she reaches her vagina. She gives her clit a few slow and soft rubs before she wanders further down, spreading her labia to give Minhyuk a good view. For a moment, she just enjoys being watched by her boyfriend, feeling exposed and vulnerable. But she also feels empty without being filled by his nicely shaped cock, so she goes slowly again, tracing one her fingers over her wet entrance before she dives it all the way in, leaning her head against the headboard, letting out a chuckle.

Slowly, she starts to finger fuck herself, biting her lower lip or moaning while she would spare a glance at Minhyuk from time to time. Minhyuk has his hand in his underwear also stroking himself, still nearly fully dressed except his open pants. Dodo can clearly see the wet spot on the fabric, telling her that Minhyuk definitely likes what he sees.

“Baby…” he whines, feeling the urge to touch her or eat her out or being touched by her. “I'm so hard for you.” His voice is pleading before he bites his lower lip again to prevent himself from moaning out loud, his eyes never leaving the sight of Dodo’s fingers disappearing inside of her wet entrance.

A knowing smile appears on Dodo's lips but she doesn't slow down pleasuring herself. “Come closer, prince~” she says and Minhyuk does, withdrawing his hand from his pants to move closer to her, so she can touch his crotch with her feet, rubbing against the clothed dick to get shaky breathes and sinful moans out of the usually so innocent boy. Her toes are massaging over Minhyuk’s length, paying close attention to its tip as she inserts a second finger into her pussy. “Ah~ Minhyuk~”

For a moment, Minhyuk closes his eyes, focusing just on the friction between his girlfriend's feet, the layer of fabric and his penis, before he spares a glance at her fingers fucking herself mercilessly. He knows that this is not the first time she does this, but it's the first time she pleasures herself in front of him.

"Fuck… Dodo." His voice is more like a low growl than his usual loud voice. "You're driving me insane." he says, one of his large hands is fisting the sheets. He can see clearly how she opens and closes her fingers in perfect sync as enters and removes them. Her voice is sweet with excitement and pleasure while her perfect breasts move up and down with her heavy breathing.

Dodo could feel that her climax is near, the moment she inserts a third finger and starts rubbing her thumb over her clit, making her own body shake as she closes her eyes shut, moaning the name of her beloved boyfriend out loud.

She slowly opens her eyes again, slowing down the pace of her pleasuring while fixing her gaze on Minhyuk.

"Please… keep your uniform on…" she whispers in a hoarse voice as she hooks her toe into the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down to expose the hardness she's longing for. Her eyes linger hungrily on the perfectly shaped penis and every time they fuck, it feels like two pieces of a puzzle finally getting together, fitting perfectly.

He bites his lower lip one more time, freeing himself from Dodo’s grip just to hover over her beautiful naked body.

"Am I allowed to touch you, princess?" he whispers, his fingers just a few millimeters away from her soft boobs, waiting for her approval.

"Yes,  _ fuck yes _ !!"

A playful smirk forms on Minhyuk’s lips the moment she moans her approval. He leans down for an open-mouthed kiss, getting a hold of her breast, kneading them as he kisses her senseless. His tongue traces over her lips and teeth until he finally can feel her tongue and starts to rub them against each other.

Minhyuk kneels between her spread legs, feeling the shaking of her tights on his and it's this that brings him back to his senses.

"I fucking love you… so much…" his voice is nothing more than a low growl, just for her to hear. The smaller tracing his hands down her body, caressing all of her white skin he can reach before he stops her wrist from moving - preventing her from pleasuring herself any longer.

She whines.

But before she can complain about the missing pleasure when she can feel that she’s already so close, he already starts pressing the tip of his hardness into her wet hole, making both of them moan in relief. Slowly he pushes forward until he’s completely inside of her, even if she is used to his size and already dripping wet. And she is thankful for this because it makes her feel precious and special. He lets her know, that he would never rush into things or was going to hurt her under any circumstances. The both of them kiss, her hands resting in his hair and on the small of his back, while he steadies himself on one arm, tracing small circles and hearts on her side with his free hand until she finally lets him know that it's okay to move.

And he does. He starts slowly, speeding up his pace to a steady rhythm until their kisses are getting messier more and more, with more teeth than actual lips, always interrupted by their moans.

"Deeper~..." Dodo pleads, arching her back to get more physical contact, her long nails scratch over Minhyuk’s shoulders, marking him on a place where it isn’t visible for others. But she doesn't care, as long as he marked and claimed him - as long as Minhyuk belonged to her.

They don’t waste any more time, always getting lost so easily in themselves and their lovemaking. They quicken up their pace, moving against each other until Dodo's body begins to tense. She crosses her legs behind Minhyuk's back, pressing her body against his chest until he sits up.

The new angle of his thrusting feels just too good to be true, so she lets her eyes fall shut for a moment but forces her eyelids to open up again just to look at her beautiful boyfriend, fucking her so good in his school uniform.

"Minhyuk~... I'm coming~" she cries out, her voice shaking as her body starts to tense up and her climax rolls over her like a tsunami. One of her hands fisting the sheets, the other one gripping hard on Minhyuk's arm while she's a shaking and moaning mess.

Minhyuk himself loves these moments. He loves being inside his girlfriend, fucking her, touching this priceless body of hers and being the reason for her orgasms. In those moments, she tenses up, getting tighter, her lips starting to form an 'O' until her body is shaking uncontrollably.

Totally lost in the sight of her, he fucks her through it until he finally feels his own climax coming. Moaning out her name he buries himself deep into her, shooting his cum deep inside. A few moments later, he sinks down with her on the bed, feeling Dodo’s hands caressing his back and neck until he looks into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Believe me… you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Minhyuk whispers, still trying to steady his breathing again but still lifting himself up to kiss her red lips - the lipstick is long gone.

After he is taking his softening dick out of her, he gets rid his clothes to crawl under the sheets with her, making out lazily and whispering sweet nothings.

"I take your word for that." Dodo smiles at him, tugging a few strands of his hair behind his ear before she kisses his lips for a long moment and cuddles close to his side. "I love you."

With both of them starting to slowly fall asleep, they don't notice Kiwi jumping on the bed, getting the best spot on top of the loving couple. She quietly meows before stretching her, still black but slowly grey turning, paws and tries to sleep as well.


End file.
